Danny's Lucky Underwear
by Terra Alexis May
Summary: This is a story about Mcfly and Mainly Danny's lucky underwear. Danny cannot go on without his lucky underwear, but in the end everything ends up being just perfect. So please read it and find out just what happens. Thank you. Please comment. x x


**Danny's Lucky underwear**

CHAPTER 1

Danny screamed.

"AARRGGGHHH!!! Where's my lucky underwear?! I can't go to a concert without them!"

"Calm down Danny! They're in the wash!" Tom replied.

"Thank God for that!" Danny was relieved.

(He goes to get his underwear)

"AARRGGGHHH!!!" Danny screeched

"What now!" Shouted Dougie. "I'm on my Playstation on a very difficult mission! I need concentration!"

"My underwear!" Danny said horrifyingly.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"They've shrunk!" Danny said in a panic.

"Well don't worry Danny!" Said Tom. "You'll do fine without them."

"Last time this happened I fell off stage into the audience! It was good for them but not for me!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Asked Tom.

"They were animals!"

"That's fans for you Danny" Dougie explained.

"Yep" The others agreed.

"My underwear" Cried Danny.

(Danny rushed up to his room as Dougie followed behind him.)

"Danny?" Dougie asked. "Why are you so upset about some stupid underwear? You can always get new ones? Right?"

"But these were special!" Danny explained.

"Why?" Asked Dougie whilst going up to Danny to comfort him.

"They...They...They just were ok?!" Danny cried.

(Dougie puts his arm around Danny and tries to calm him down)

"Come on Danny. Let's go downstairs and sort this out." Said Dougie

"Ok" Whimpered Danny as he wiped a tear from his eye.

So they all got together in the back garden and tried to stretch Danny's underwear. But it was useless…they just couldn't do it.

CHAPTER 2

It was just 2 days 'til the concert. Danny was still upset about what had happened to his underwear. So he had asked for advice from the others.

First he went to Dougie as he had been in this situation before.

(Danny knocks on Dougie's door)

"Come in Danny" Said Dougie.

"How…How did you know it was me?" Danny said as he was entering the room.

"I saw you coming"

"But how did you see me coming when you're facing the window?" Asked Danny in amazement.

"Never you mind" Said Dougie. "Never you mind"

"Anyway what did you come for?" Asked Dougie as he was staring out of the window.

"Well…as you have been in this situation before Doug, I was wondering what you did about your lucky underwear?"

"What I did Danny was I just went ahead as if I was wearing them and it all turned out fine." Explained Dougie. "Just picture all those screaming girls in their underwear, it really works you know Danny!"

Danny thought for a second.

"Ok then thanks Doug! I'll try that."

He went to see Harry.

(He knocked on Harry's door.)

"Come on in" Said Harry.

"Harry?" Said Danny.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what you would do in my sort of situation?" Asked Danny.

"Well Danny, what I would do is…just let the show go on! Because the show must ALWAYS go on!" Harry explained.

"Right then thanks Harry! I'll do that."

He went to see Tom.

(He knocked on Tom's door.)

"Yes?"

"Can I come in please Tom?" Asked Danny.

"Yes, of course come and sit yourself down."

"Thanks" Said Danny.

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Is it about the underwear?"

"Yes…" Danny Claimed "I was wondering what you would do in my situation?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny…I'd have a look around to see what girl was the fittest then I'd keep an eye on her, which would take my mind off of my lucky underwear" Tom said.

"Sure, thanks for that Tom! I'll try that."

Danny smiled as he walked out the room, and burst into laughter.

CHAPTER 3

It was the day of the concert…Danny was getting nervous as he struggled to remember what the others had said to try…

"Homodom Rat legs!!" Shouted Danny.

"What's the matter Danny? Still nervous?" Asked Dougie. "Don't be! Remember what I said…"

"Yer, sure I remember" Danny said in a panic.

They went on stage…They started to sing and play and work their magic. The crowd went wild. Danny looked out at them all and remembered what Tom had said. He found the fittest girl and kept an eye on her. He winked at me! I winked back. We shared a smile.

After the concert, I had snuck in to see Mcfly! Bearing in mind Danny didn't know about this…

Danny stared at me when I entered the room. We talked to each other…

"Hi" I said.

Danny was in shock.

"Hi. How are you?" Asked Danny.

"I'm good thanks, how about you?" I asked in amazement.

"I'm good too, thanks…"

Tom asked "Do you two know each other?"

We both replied "No…"

"Danny err…we're gonna you know erm…go find…"Said Tom.

"Someone." Interrupted Harry.

"To leave you two love birds alone…"murmured Dougie.

They smirked as they exited the room, then burst out in laughter. They shut the door behind them and listened.

"By the way my name is Hannah…" I said.

"Wow…what a pretty name for a pretty girl such as you" Danny flirted.

"Can I have your number?" asked Danny.

"Yer, sure, call me sometime." I said whilst going red in the face.

"I certainly will…Hannah." Said Danny.

"I guess you didn't need your lucky underwear after all…" I flirted.

"I guess I didn't" Danny replied.

We go to kiss…but the others walked through the door…

"Sorry were we interrupting something?" Asked Tom.

They smirk and laugh…

"I'd better go…sorry." I said. "I sneaked in"

She winked on her way out and smiled at Danny…Danny smiled back.

Danny sighed.

"Who was that?" Asked Harry.

"That boys, was Hannah…" Replied Danny. "I'm going to call her tomorrow."

"Whooooo!" Said the others.

"Shut up!" Danny requested.

"Make me!" Tom joked.

"Come on then!" Danny joked back.

For the rest of the day I was all Danny thought about. Even on the bus home…he was tempted to call me but he had not long seen me…

CHAPTER 4

The next day Danny was still thinking about me…so he phoned to see what I was up to…

RING...RING...RING...RING

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me Danny" Danny replied.

"Oh hiya! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, but I am missing you. How bout you?" Said Danny

"Same…" I replied.

"What are you up to?" Asked Danny.

"Nothing really…but…"

"Yes?" Asked Danny.

"I was wondering what you might be up to?"

"Nothing" Danny said.

"Really?!" I said in amazement. "How bout you and me get together today, go to the cinema or something?"

"SURE!!" Danny said confidently.

"Cool! Where are we gonna meet?"

"How bout that new restaurant just down the road?" Asked Danny.

"YER SURE THING BABES!!" I said happily. "See you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bye…" Danny replied.

"Bye…"

(They hang up)

We rush to the restaurant, to see each other as quick as possible. We see each other and run to say hi, Danny got out of his car as we see each other slamming the door behind him. We run to each other…we hug then we kiss softly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" I said.

(I get a tear in my eye and start to cry)

Danny comforts me…and kisses me on the head.

"It's good to see you too! Now please stop crying coz you'll set me off in a minute if you're not careful!" Danny requests.

We laugh.

"Sorry" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"It's ok babes" Replies Danny.

"It..it's just that..." I said.

"Yes?" Asked Danny.

"I...I love you Danny..." I said nervously.

"I love you too Hannah" He replied.

We go to kiss.

CHAPTER 5

We went back to Danny's car and drove to the nearest cinema.

Whilst we watched 'Just My Luck', Back at Danny's house there were Dougie, Tom and Harry. They started to talk.

"Hey guys" said Tom.

"Hey" said Dougie and Harry together.

Tom had an idea.

"Guys I have an idea"

The other two were intregued, they puts their heads close together and Tom told them his idea.

"How about, since Danny is inseperable from Hannah why don't we ask her to come with us?"

"Yer, sure" They said together.

"That way Danny won't be missing Hannah and he won't be mardy during the tour!" Tom continued.

"Great idea" said Harry.

"Yer" agreed Dougie.

"Now who's gonna ask her?" Tom asked.

There was no reply from Harry nor Dougie.

"Fine I'll do it!" said Tom in annoyency.

After the film, we went back to Danny's house where we found Dougie, Tom and Harry. They were amazed to see me, I didn't know why...they all rushed up to me and one by one we hugged and kissed on the cheek.

"Tom has something to ask you Hannah" said Harry.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We were wondering if you would like to come with us on tour?" said Tom.

"OH MY GOD!" I said whilst jumping up and down on the floor. I stop. "I...I would love to!"

"Great! Now get your stuff together and get ready, we go this weekend" Tom continued.

"YER SURE!" I replied in excitement.

We have a group hug with Danny on my right and Tom on my left, Tom squeezed my arse! I jumped.

"What's the matter?" said Danny as we stepped back.

"Just a little cold" I replied looking at Tom from the corner of my eye, he smiled.

Danny hugged me to try and keep me warm, we kiss.

I look at Tom who is behind Danny, he winks at me. I just stare.

"I'm sorry guys I'd better go coz I have a lot of packing to do!" I said.

Danny drives me home, and helps me pack.

"Thanks for this Danny" I said thankfully.

"It's nothing, honestly." He replied.

"It is to me" I smile, he smiles back.

When we had finished all the packing, he drove me back to his place where I would stay until the weekend. When we got back, Tom came over to me and he wanted to talk to me...

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure..." I replied.

We go to Danny's room to talk.

"Hannah, you know me and I know you..." he said

"Yes, so?" I reply.

We kiss.

"No. I can't do this. I'm going out with Danny I cannot do this to him...I'm sorry Tom...Besides you're going out with Giovanna aren't you?" I asked.

"No. I dumped her a few weeks ago." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." I said.

"S'ok" he said while stepping back from me."The others still don't know so could you keep this between you and me for now please?"

(He gets a tear in his eye and starts to cry, I comfort him)

"Yer, sure.Arw, come here." I said.

We hug, as Danny enters the room.

Danny sits down beside Tom on his bed and strokes his back. A few minutes later Tom is ok and we all go downstairs for some dinner. We had ordered Pizza, I only had one slice because I wasn't hungry and by the time i got a look-in there was one slice left, which Danny had saved for me.

I had a cup of tea to go with my pizza, YUK!! But I still drank it, when the other s had finished their Pizza and drinks they all burped! I laughed and spat out my cup of tea back into the mug, then I had to go and join in! They didn't tell me to but I just did. They others laughed, while i was going red in the face and getting a stitch because i was laughing so much.

"We've cheered Tom up YAY!! I said whilst finding it hard to talk because I was still laughing.

"YAY!!" Said the others after me.

It was bedtime, we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

CHAPTER 6

"It's Saturday!! We're going on tour, we're going on tour!!" I shouted whilst running up and down the stairs in my Pajamas. The others joined in.

"WOOHOO!!"

We rushed around like mad people! It was great! Even if we did look like mental people.

I collapsed on the floor because I was laughing so much beacause we looked like complete and utter mad heads!

After we all got changed and had our breakfast packed our bags etc. we all met the bus driver who was going to take us everywhere, then once we were ready we all got on the bus and started chatting and telling each others secrets and stuff.

"Yer, this one time right, I got caught peeing on the shoe of a policeman" said Dougie.

We all laughed at him, then it got round to me and the most embarrasing thing I've done!

"Once at Primary School, I don't know how old I was but I was eating my dinner and I did this massive burp and it all went quiet and everyone looked around to find the culperate and a dinnerlady came over to me and asked if it was me and I said yer, sorry. I was so embarrased!" (By the way this is a true story guys, no joke!This actually happened to me! The bit about the burp anyway...)

Eventually we had arrived at the arena where Mcfly were playing later that evening.

"Well Hannah here we are." Said Danny.

"Wow, it's so quiet when there's no one about" I replied.

"Yes, isn't it just" he said.

We kissed.


End file.
